It is known for persons to employ hair irons to straighten their hair. There are known electric irons employing ceramic heating elements which comprise a layer of resistant material laid upon or sandwiched between ceramic material. These irons may reach operating temperature within fractions of a minute and may therefore be convenient to use. However, known irons may not operate as efficiently as they might and may be prone to moisture damage.
Accordingly, preferred embodiments of the present invention aim to address at least one disadvantage associated with known hair irons whether discussed herein or otherwise.